Heroes Untie
by ShadowGirlNinja
Summary: Ben, Rex, Silversufer, Danny and Storm must join together to stop a deadly evil force that the Justice league and Young justice fail to stop in the future...but can they do it...And can Storm stop running away from the past face this evil...only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1 So it Begins

Heroes Untie

Ben 10, Generation Rex, Danny Phantom, Superhero Squad, Young Justice and justice league crossover

NOT OWN THEM IF I DID BEN WOULD OF GOT THE MASTER CONTROL READY, REX WOULD HAVE OTHER POWER, DANNY WOULD SECRET WOULD BEEN REVEALED MUCH MORE COOLER AT THE END, SILVER SUFER WOULD NEVER BECOME EVIL, YOUNG JUSTICE MUCH MORE POWERFUL AND THE BATMAN'S FAMILY WOULD ALSO BE THERE, JUSTICE LEAGUE WOULD HAVE ENTER ANOTHER WORLD WHERE THEY MEET BEN 10 AND WHY THe hell am I shouting

Ben: beats me little sis

I wonder...if I should make this yaoi or just leave with no pairing...

Ben, Rex, Danny and SilverSufer: Y..ya...yaoi...epp...

Nah just leave it with no pairing...Althought I alway want to make a Danny Phantom yaoi story...

Danny: Dear god no TT. TT

Heroes Untie Chapter 1 Heroes comes together

Paradox and ClockWork looked at the world in horror as saw the future of this planet Earth 7 as the SubPrime one called it. The SubPrime is the person who made whole the universe and atlas dimensions, he or she is called the SubPrime because they are the descend of the original Prime. But SubPrime does not matter for now. Paradox sigh as he saw Earth 7 future This earth mighty Heroes and Heroines has fallen because they was not prepared to face this enemy yet but those five would. Paradox and ClockWork smile they could bring them here but need permission from SubPrime frist, then with that he travel to SubPrime place.

In the SubPrime world

When appeared in the throne room ,a figure in the throne open one of it eyes, and spoke in a cold chill yet soft voice "Paradox, Clockwork I've knew you were coming and yes I'll agree to your plan-" Paradox then cut in "but there's catch" the frigure nodd and said "Yes two, they would all be 10 year old again or 8 in young Vang Yang Tennyson case" Clockwork raise one of his eyebrows and asked "why?" SubPrime only answer "They need it, after a kid never stop believing what they can do" Making Paradox and Clockwork catch on what SubPrime meant.

$For those reader who don't understand watch spykids #4 and if seen it and still not understand it means this 'Kids brains and minds let them think anything is possible if they put all into it but one become a young teen or young adult mind starts to cut of that that connection' Now on with the story$

"The second is that they can't return back to their own world seeing that this is not an accident space travel but world saving one by your order" SubPrime said "And the fact that you're bending the dimension rules" Paradox and ClockWork nodded in understanding that in the top golden 3 rules of time and space traveling in other dimensions is 1 never send any person or hero in another world without the SubPrime permission first or face the consequences, 2 never go back in time to change something that can't not be change or the future will change, and final 3 Do not never and I mean never build a time travel machine unless your supposed to. "But what about their background?" Paradox asked.

"That has been taken care of already" SubPrime answer and hold five ID profiles. Paradox Clockwork nodd took the profiles to get the three young adolescent and soon toddler again. Paradox replied "As you do know that once we send anyone in that world, they will not be able to return home." Clockwork nodded and said "Yes, but to save a world from destruction. It's worth it." Paradox replied "Very well. I will try to get the heroes that I know will help." Clockwork smiled and said "Bring them here, that world needs all the help it can get." Paradox said "Will you set up the preparations for them?" Clockwork nodded and said "Yes, just tell me their names and I'll set everything up." Paradox replied "Very well. Let's get to work."

Amity Park

It's been a couple of months since Danny led a group of ghost to save the world from the asteroid. Since then, his secret identity has been revealed to the world. And to his surprise everybody accepted him as their hero. In a warehouse, a group of workers were moving some furniture around until a ghost with pale skin and purple warehouse outfit appeared. The group of workers panicked and tried hitting the ghost with one of the boxes. But the ghost lifted his hand up and controlled the box. The ghost yelled out "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" The Box Ghost used his powers to lift all the boxes in the warehouse and was ready to strike until he was tackled to the wall by another ghost.

Box Ghost looked at the ghost and said "You! I will defeat you this time!" The ghost has white snow hair, black whole outfit with a DP emblem on his chest with white gloves and shoes. One of the warehouse workers pointed at the ghost and said "It's Danny Phantom!" Danny looked down at the workers and said "You guys should go run." The workers nodded and ran out of the warehouse. Danny looked at the Box Ghost and sighed "Box Ghost, do you really want another beating? Can I just send you back to the ghost zone peacefully for once?" Box Ghost yelled "No! I am the Box Ghost!" Danny replied "I know" Before Danny could finish, a huge box hit him. It slammed Danny to the wall.

Then all of the sudden more boxes appeared and hovered above Danny. As the boxes were smashing down towards Danny, time started to slow down and after a couple of milliseconds time stopped. A huge spinning blue clock appeared and a voice out of nowhere said "Time Out." Appearing from the blue clock stood Clockwork who looked down to see bunch of boxes and furniture on top of Danny. Clockwork sighed and said "Now I'm starting to doubt he can handle the mission." Clockwork poked the button on his time staff and said "Time In."

Danny and Box Ghost continued the fight as if nothing has happened, Danny managed to turn intangible to avoid the boxes and then flew towards Box Ghost. Danny extended his palm towards the Box Ghost, and suddenly his palm began to form a green ray. Danny fired the ray at Box Ghost and then slammed himself towards the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost fell to the ground, which Danny took advantage and pulled out his Fenton Thermos. He activated the Fenton Thermos to suck the Box Ghost in. Danny then capped the Fenton Thermos and was ready to leave until he heard a voice behind him. "You have grown since the last time I saw you." Danny turned around to see Clockwork floating behind him. Danny replied "Hey Clockwork." Clockwork smiled and said "How goes everything?"

Danny sighed and said "Well okay I guess. My best friends both went away for vacation while I'm stuck here." Clockwork changed into his baby form and said "Well I've heard not a lot of ghost come to haunt Amity Park anymore." Danny nodded and said "Yeah ever since the incident with the asteroid, ghosts and humans are starting to get along," Danny looked at his Thermos "Except for the dumb ones." Clockwork chuckled and said "Well that's good." Danny gave Clockwork a stare and said "So what's up Clockwork? You don't normally come visit me to find out how I'm doing." Clockwork replied "Danny, there is an important mission that only you can take." Danny eyes widened and said "Did something happen to-" Clockwork shook his head and interrupted "No nothing about him. It's a threat on another dimension." Danny got curious and said "Ghost related?" Clockwork chuckled and said "No." Danny shrugged and said "What exactly is it?" Clockwork replied "Something horrible will happen to another dimension. Unless you and four other heroes intervene." Danny was a bit a lost and said "Group of heroes? What other dimension?" Clockwork sighed and said "Allow me to explain the situation to you."

In Generator Rex World: Outside Providence HQ

It's been 5 months since Rex defeated Black Knight and her team. Since Rex used his ultimate powers to cure everybody with unstable E.V.O.S., Providence no longer works to cure people anymore. Now they work to stop villains from trying to destroy cities, but Rex who still has the Omega in him. Rex a 17 year old boy with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair and wears a pair of orange goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket is now a hero to the world, but does not take in the fame as he only wants to do his job. Then Paradox just appeared in his face causing him shouted "Holy Shit" before falling of his chair and landed on the ground. "Hello there my name is Paradox sorry to scare you like that but I need your help, well not really me but earth does" Paradox said, causing Rex to said "Didn't I just Earth 5 months ago" Paradox answer "Yes and No, You see another Earth need your help you and two others hero must join forces to save this Earth" Causing Rex to jump and shouted "Sweet". Paradox then told Rex catches and price if going. "I still go but let say goodbye to my friends and family first" Paradox nodded and replied "Of couse I let the others then I be soon later"

In Ben 10 World

Ben and his younger half brother Storm was bored they save the world again because of that many Villain stop attacking Earth and seeing that Ben and Storm absorb half Diagon power into them. Vilgax tries to corrupt them, asking their plans to do with the combined power of Ascalon now in twin swords, Diagon, and the Ultimatrix. Storm declares they intent to revert the Esoterica into humans, but Vilgax derides him for thinking "too small"; with the new power they have now, Both of you could destroy all evil in the universe.

Gwen and Kevin both encourage Ben and Storm to resist Vilgax's temptation, and Julie (in Ship's armor mode) arrives to further sway her friends away from the path of tyranny. Ben and Storm demands quiet as they considers they're options, and after remembering they're adventures, they uses they're power to transform the Esoterica back into humans.

To everyone's surprise, Azmuth appears before them and asks Ben and Storm to return the twin Ascalon swords and the two Ultimatrix to him. Ben and Storm wonders if they has not yet proved they're worthiness to the diminutive alien, but Azmuth corrects them; the Ultimatrix is no longer worthy of them. He gives Ben and Storm a new version of the Omnitrix; the 'true' version Azmuth has been developing ever since he gave Ben and Storm the two prototype six years ago.

Cryptically saying that Ben and Storm get Master Control over the Omnitrix before Azmuth disappears, leaving the heroes to bask in victory. Afterwards, Azmuth deactivating the Ultimatrix because it just a prototype. "Hello Ben, Storm it been a while" Paradox said. "Hey Dox" Ben and Storm replied. Paradox explains to them why came to see to them. "Sure we come but can we say goodbye family and friend first" Paradox nodded and said he meet you at your house before he disappeared to get Rex. After saying goodbye Paradox greeted them. "Hey Kevin why the way don't pregnant Gwen now that we're gone" Ben and Storm joked while disappear into the portal with a piss off Kevin screaming "Tennyson!".

In SuperHero Square

SilverSurfer was glad that very thing is normal again and was heading to Clockworks Headquarters. The Subprime contacted him a minutes ago and told him about mission. Which he decided to took after all he wanted a fresh start after what happen to him.

In Clockwork Headquarters

Rex who was now 10 was wondering who are his new teammates in the room on the second floor. When Ben and Storm was step out of the portal who 10 and 8 again, the first thing Ben and Rex said " What the Hell Ben/Rex!" Storm being pissed off that they are shouting at each other ready gave shouted at both in their ear shut up and winch at the sore ear that they have now. Paradox, Ben, Storm and Rex walked around Clockwork's Headquarter, both Ben and Rex was impressed.

Rex stated "I guess Ghosts really do exist." Ben replied "Yeah, but didn't think they live in a fancy home like this." Paradox motioned them to follow him to a different room. As they walked inside Clockwork and Danny walked in the room from the other side. Clockwork smiled after seeing the three heroes that Paradox mentioned.

Paradox said "Well Clockwork, I bought them here. Are the preparations ready?" Clockwork nodded and then turned his attention to the three young heroes and floated over to Rex and said "You must be Rex Salazar, the teenage boy who can create objects from his body using nanites and also cured the world of EVOS." Rex grinned and said "Yeah that's me. And you must be Clockwork." Clockwork nodded while floating toward Ben and Storm and said "And you must be Ben Tennyson and Storm Vang Yang Tennyson, the two wielder of the Omnitrix and saved the universe a lot of times."

Ben and Storm grinned when they heard Clockwork mentioned saving the universe while Storm said "Yeah just doing our job." While Clockwork was talking with Ben, Storm and Rex, Danny and SilverSurfer was impressed with the accomplishments of the three heroes. Paradox walked over to Danny and Silversufer and said "You must be Danny Fenton, the ghost boy. Clockwork speaks highly of you." Danny couldn't help but smile and replied "Thanks." Paradox smiled back and said to Silversufer "and you must be SilverSufer the SubPrime spoke highly of you as well" Silversufer made a smile "You young childern make me proud, saving the world, going up against enemies. It is truly fascinating."

Danny nodded and then replied "Well, to be honest I did what I felt was right. I was the only one who was able to take on those ghosts so I knew that the people were counting on me whether they like it or not." Paradox nodded and asked "So will you both be going with Storm, Ben and Rex?" Danny looked at Ben, Storm and Rex and then back at Paradox and replied "I'm not sure yet. It's hard to choose, because I want to stay here with my family and friends, but at the same time I want to go save that world." Paradox understood and replied "I'm sure you will make the decision that you see is right." Paradox then turned his attention to Clockwork and said "Clockwork let's start the portal right away. I assume you did the other preparations?"

Clockwork looked at Paradox and replied "Yes I did. Let's us now go open the portal." Clockwork floated away while Paradox looked at the five heroes and said "You five should get to know each other." Paradox winked at Danny and Silversufer and said "It might help you with some things." As Paradox walked away, Ben, Storm and Rex walked towards Danny and SS. Ben said "Hey, my name is Ben." Rex added "And my name is Rex." Storm said with kind smile "Storm" Danny smiled and replied "My name is Danny, nice to meet you guys." SilferSufer repiled "It's SilverSufer" Storm asked " just SilverSufer" making SS nodded. Storm put his index and thumb on his chin and thought. "You name...a normal name to you when we left to the that world...hmm...how about Dash...Dash Stone." SS smile that the first time that he final had a name "Dash huh I like it" SS said.

Rex put his two arms around Storm and Danny's neck while Ben did it to Storm and Dash neck and said together "Were going to make a heck of a team." Storm chuckled and replied "Yeah we are." Danny and Dash smiled at the enthusiasm of the three heroes.

Dash then said "So what kind of powers do you three have exactly?" Rex grinned and said "Stand back and I'll show you." Danny, Storm, Dash and Ben took a couple of steps away from Rex giving him space. Rex two arms then started to become two massive orange gauntlets.

Rex grinned at Danny and said "I call this my Smack Hands." Danny laughed at the name and said "Smack Hands? Really?" Ben and Storm joined in on the laugh while Dash chuck and said "That is a weird name for two giant fists." Danny then thought to himself, then Ben said "So he can build machine out of his body. That is interesting." Rex coughed and said "Well look whose talking. You two give your aliens weird names."

Danny and Dash gave a Ben a curious looked and asked "Aliens? What does he mean?" Ben and Storm grinned and showed them their Omnitrix. Ben explained "This alien watch allows me and little bro to transform into aliens that exists in our universe. Pretty cool right?" Danny agreed with Ben, transforming into aliens is pretty cool. Ben activated the Ultimatrix and said "I'll give you a demonstration." Ben turned the dial around a bit and then slapped down his hand on the watch. A flash of green light appeared out of nowhere forcing Danny, Dash and Rex but Storm seeing that his eyes gets to the light after it happens a thousand time already to cover their eyes. As the light disappeared, Danny, Dash and Rex looked towards Ben who transformed into an alien.

He yelled out "Humungousaur!" Humungousaur is an alien that looks like a huge dinosaur. Rex said "I remember that alien. I kicked his butt when we first met." Humungousaur replied "You did not kick my butt. You kept trying to 'heal me' as if I was sick or something." Danny said "Nice alien" while Dash agreed. "So you can transform into different aliens with different abilities?" Humungousaur slapped the dial on his chest transforming back to Ben, Storm said "Yep. We also have a special ability that lets me go to their ultimate forms."

Rex's jaw dropped and said "Did you have that ability when we first met?" Ben nodded his head and replied "Yup but I didn't wanted to use it" Ben, Dash, Storm and Rex then turned to Danny. Dash asked "So what powers do you have?" Storm said "I heard something about ghost."

Danny nodded and said "Yeah I'm half-human, half-ghost." Ben Dash, Storm and Rex looked at each other and then back at Danny and asked "Can you show us?" Danny chuckled and nodded. Danny then held his arms up and two white circles appeared on his body separating going top to bottom changing Danny's attire to all black with a D on his chest, and silver hands and boots along with snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

Ben, Dash, Storm and Rex were impressed and asked "Can you show us a power?" Danny thought about it and then became invisible. Ben and Rex tried looking around but couldn't spot him while Dash was looking after any sudden movement while Storm kept his eyes on Danny $You will found out later$, then Ben felt something tingling on his back and jumped up.

Danny appeared behind him laughing and said "Sorry but had to give a demonstration." Rex laughed and said "You made Ben jump, good job!" Ben replied "I didn't jump cause of Danny. I jumped because I needed to stretch." Rex and Danny looked at each and continuing laughing while Storm and Dash chuck.

Danny asked "So you what about power Dash?" Dash answer "my power let me to make energy beam to shoot at my enemies, let me to vaporiser thing, breath out in space and teleport to places" "Sweet dude" Storm said. "Hey Storm are powers the same as Ben too" Rex asked. Storm answer "Yes and No...I have the Omnitrix as well but some other stuff too that Ben doesn't" "As in?" Danny asked. Storm said "I tell you later we better get going" Paradox and Clockwork went towards the five heroes. Paradox said "This portal will take you to the world." Clockwork added "We were able to pull some strings to get your identifications, clothes, money and food with a mansion you five will be sharing." The five heroes nodded. Paradox said "Remember, the disaster won't start when you arrive. It will start in 2 years and 8 months later in time, but be prepared and make friends with the heroes in that world." Clockwork added "I've set up a folder with files of heroes in the world, take a look at it to know more detail." Danny replied "Don't worry you guys can count on us." Rex said "When it was Ben and me, we were a great team. And now with Danny, Storm and Dash, the villains in that world better watch out. Nothing can stop us." Ben grinned and added "Let's go guys. It's Hero Time!"

While Storm said "Hope the villains in that world can handle these five heroes" As the five young heroes walked through the portal, Clockwork and Paradox smiled. Paradox says "Hopefully they can change the future." Clockwork nodded and said "Yes. If they work together, then I know they can."

EARTH 7 Las Vegas

After walking through the portal that was created by Paradox and Clockwork, Danny, Ben and Rex landed in an Mansion in the city of Las Vegas. The five heroes were impressed with the mansion and looked around. Rex and Dash sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v while Ben and Danny walked towards the window to see the city, while Storm starter to search on info. Rex flipped through the channels but stopped when he saw a big gray monster with white hair and white eyes terrorising a city. Rex said "Uh guys, you better check this out. A gray looking monster is destroying a city." Danny and Ben didn't move from their spots nor did Storm and continued to look outside the window. Danny replied "Uh Rex, that creature is here in this town." Storm then spoke "Alright,hmm...let see we got about 9 months and 2 years to get ready and prepare to face this enemy...which we have no idea who or what are we facing against... But I do feel other alien life force around the world." "Then what little bro?" Ben asked "Well I guess the first thing we can do is read out ID files" Storm suggest.

"While a monster destroying the city?" Rex asked with facepalm. "Don't worry the Justice League will handle it and second of we don't even know it weakness, a hero never goes into battle without knowing the enemy weakness and third we don't even have hero code names or a battle suit...well Danny does and so does Dash but us three don't and four we need to work together as a team not a solo member" Causing the other to said "bummer" and saw Storm points. "I.D files whose first" "Me First" Rex Shouted. "Okay Rex" Storm said and read out.

Name: Rex Salazar

Age: 10 year old

Birthday: 4th of December

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: black

Parents/Guardian: Father Tom dead Mother Windy dead Brother None Sister None Grandpa Nick dead Grandma Sally dead Guardian butler Eric alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas but they was die in a car accident he was 8, Guardian is his Butler Eric. He home school, 5th graded, high in technology, maths, science ,P.E and english but low on art, humanities, cooking and music.

Name: Ben Tennyson

Age: 10 year old

Birthday: 5th of August

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: brown

Parents/Guardian: Father Sam dead Mother Carl dead Brother Storm Sister None Grandpa Max dead Grandma Violet dead Guardian butler Jack alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas but they was die in murdered when they was coming home after a show, Guardian is his Butler Jack. He is home school, 5th graded, high in technology, humanities, science , P.E and english but low on art, maths, cooking and music.

Name: Danny Fenton

Age: 9 year old

Birthday: 21th of October

Eye colour: Blue

Hair colour: black

Parents/Guardian: Family Father Jack dead Mother Mattie dead Brother none Sister Jazz dead Grandpa dead Grandma dead Guardian butler John alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas, his family was die in accident when creating a portal to enter the afterlife, Guardian is Butler John. He is home school, 4th graded, high in technology, Music, science and humanities while low on Cooking, Art, P.E , and english.

Name: Dash Stone

Age: 9 year old

Birthday: 16th of May

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: yellow

Parents/Guardian: Family Father Frost dead Mother Starly dead Brother none Sister none Grandpa Dick dead Grandma Topza dead Guardian butler Ace alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas, his family was die in accident when experiencing on the Silver energy wave, Guardian is Butler John. He is home school, 4th graded, high in technology, Music, science and humanities while low on Cooking, Art, P.E , and english.

Name: Storm (Vang middle name) Yang Tennyson

Age: 8 year old

Birthday: 8th of October

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Sky blue

Parents/Guardian:Real Father Aaron Dead Real Mother Aya Dead Real Brother Hyper and Ryan Dead Real Sister none Real Grandpa Ash alive Real Grandma Misty alive Guardian butler Brock alive

Adoption Family after family deaths

Father Sam dead Mother Carl dead Brother Ben Sister None Grandpa Max dead Grandma Violet dead Guardian butler Jack alive

Background: Grew up with his father and mum in Las Vegas and is know as the prince of Las Vargas but his family was die in murdered at a charity house party, While his grandparents was in the hospital. His father best friend Sam Tennyson took young Storm into their family along with his butler. Guardian is his Personal Butler Brock and Butler Jack from the Tennyson family. He is home school, 3th graded, high in technology, science , humanities, P.E, Cooking, Art, Music and english.

"It got all know good and bad points at school and the right info" Storm whistle. "Now lets get some shut eyes in this mansion of our seeing that it 3:30 am" Storm went to the door in blue with silver swirls on it while getting his boxes of clothes. Ben with to the door that was dark green with black stirps on it with his boxes too. Rex walk over to the red door with a orange dinosaur head on it. Dash went over the Silver door with a black surfboard on it. Danny went the white door with the green ghost on it. "Night" they said together and with to sleep.

The Next Day

The bird was singing while the sun glowing bright, which our four young heroes was still sleeping while young Storm was doing his morning routine which is wake up in the morning at 6:00 am, brush teeth, do 85 push up and 76 sit up then go and take a shower, get into uniform which it would've be about 6:45 then head downstairs to get some snacks to chow down, and once again then head upstairs to wake up the his lazy old younger now brother and his new friends. Storm enter Rex's, Dash's, Danny's and Ben's room using the the white alien echo echo and and crept behind them closer...and closer...and then splash of bucket of cold ice water over them."Wake up!" the four storm scream. "AHHH!" causing them to jump out of bed.

"What Fucking Hell Storm?!" They shouted. "It was time to wake you up and the bucket of ice water boss idea meet boss downstairs for breakfast" The copys of Storm said before disappeared in a blue flash. $Note Ben Omnitrix is green while Storm Omnitrix is blue$ They got change head downstairs to the kitchen room while muttering about crazy little brother/team mate only to be greet Storm and their five bulter. "Good morning Master Ben, Master Rex, Master Dash, Master Danny and Master Storm my name is Brock and on my left is Jack, beside him is John, and on my right is Eric, beside him is Ace"

Brock is a young dark skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with brown spike hair. He wears a royal black suit with a tail coat and a silver badge in the shape of a four side star with a blue sapphire dimond in the center.

Jack is a young tan skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with black hair. He wears a royal dark blackish blue suit with a tail coat and a green badge in the shape of a four side star with a red ruby dimond in the center.

Eric a young light skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with midnight purple hair. He wears a royal blackish purple suit with a tail coat and a red badge in the shape of a four side star with a green emearld dimond in the center.

John is a young tan skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with dark blue hair. He wears a royal white suit with a tail coat and a black badge in the shape of a four side star with a purple dimond in the center.

Ace is a young tan skin man around his early 40s and late 30s with black hair. He wears a silverish white suit with a tail coat and a gold badge in the shape of a four side star with a Orange Topza dimond in the center. "We know the reason why your here, your powers and everything" Brock explains to them that they we're send here as their butler from the sub prime one. "Breakfast is served" Jack said as he push the tray. The five eat quietly and watch the news.

ON THE TV

"Breaking News here at Daily Planet I'll Lucy Spark to tell you that the Justice League (Showing a picture of the original seven) now has change (Show a picture of the Justice Lord) Superman said that they felt it was time to change. Has something happen to change our heroes only time will tell this is Lucy Spark out.

BACK TO THE THREE HEROES

"I can still feel alien life force" Storm said. "Sweet Alien data" Ben said. "That reminds me we need names" Storm said. "Names? Why?" Rex asked, while Dash and Danny turn their head to Storm.

"Well let see 1 new world 2 no one know us but us and other people in this mansion and 3 identity needs to be a secret or do you want to be target by villains or paparazzi" Storm said with the 'are you dumb' face. "oh right" Rex scratch his hair.

"So I this decide Ben's name would be X10, X stand for the alien ben would transform into while 10 is for the ten alien or should I say 10,000" "Sweet!" Ben shouted as punch his hand out into the sky.

"Rex is Omega because of the Omega inside of him" "Not bad nice and short" Rex state. "Dash one would still be SilverSurfer" Dash nodded. "Danny one would still be Phantom but without Danny" "What you're little bro?" Ben asked.

"Mine's NightShade" Storm repiled. "Nightshade thats perfect for you after all you are what is left of them" Ben stated. "Not to mention the last of my kind" Storm added.

"Ah guys what you mean?" Danny, Rex and Dash asked since they was confused "Right, you see...I'm not full blood human...I'm half human and a third NightShade, third of ghost and third of god. BEFORE you asked if how I'm a ghost and god let me explain. A NightShade is an alien race their specialist control over time, space, reality, dark creatues and other things" Storm said.

"Such as?" Rex asked with his hand saying go on. "Making an Universe or Galaxy or even aliens or human races in fact my species are related to the Prime one. In other world because of that also a god seeing that I can god-like thing"Storm declared. "What!" Rex, Dash and Danny yelled.

"Wow...just wow...So your alien that relate to Prime one the creaute that made the whole universe and dimensions...wow" Danny said with drop jaw "I know" Storm nodded. "And the reason why I'm third of ghost kind of accident...you when Ben and I was younger and when got the Omnitrix we each had a favorite alien" Danny and Rex together "How is that an accident?" Storm grew a trick mark on his head " . .it (Cold dark glare to them making them to shut up and epp) The bad reason was because seeing that we each had a favorite alien we alway use our favorite one because of that...we couldn't use the other aliens in the watch" Making everyone else but Ben eyes wide at that. "You see the more time Ben and I used the same again alien and again the less control we could have the over alien in out data base" Dash asked "If you don't mind me asking what was Ben's and your favorite alien?"

Storm did a small smile "Their name was FeeBack and Ghostfreak, FeedBack was Ben mine was Ghostfreak, and because of using Ghostfreak so much the dna data in my Omnitrix starter merge ours together which is how I got my ghost power but never told how family or friends but big bro over and now you guys and same would happen to ben as well" Danny catch the word 'would' in it "wait would?" Storm and Ben looked at each other before Storm answer "Let save that story another time" Danny nodded must be touché subject. " I also got us a hero team name" Storm declare. "Sweet what is it" Ben and Rex said together while jumping at the end of their sit, Danny and Dash laugh at them that their acting as kids...wait they are kids again."The is name is..."

Hangcliff

Please review and tell me if like this story.

Final first chapter done and it took 12 frigging pages to finish it thats a new record in my books and longest chapter that I have type.


	2. Chapter 2 The hollow

Heroes Untie chapter 2

Ben 10, Generation Rex, Danny Phantom, Superhero Squad, Young Justice and justice league crossover

NOT OWN THEM IF I DID BEN WOULD OF GOT THE MASTER CONTROL READY, REX WOULD HAVE OTHER POWER, DANNY WOULD SECRET WOULD BEEN REVEALED MUCH MORE COOLER AT THE END, SILVER SUFER WOULD NEVER BECOME EVIL, YOUNG JUSTICE MUCH MORE POWERFUL AND THE BATMAN'S FAMILY WOULD ALSO BE THERE, JUSTICE LEAGUE WOULD HAVE ENTER ANOTHER WORLD WHERE THEY MEET BEN 10 AND WHY THe hell am I still shouting that part man

Ben:Like I said Beat me

Anyway no Yaoi or Pairing And I MEAN NO PAIRING

*Dash, Rex, Ben and Danny sigh in happiest*

Also there be another group of heroes coming too try to guess who are them my dear readers

Ben: More heroes bro

Cuz I didn't then the three group will not be completed

Rex: Groups

Clockwork: The next chapter Rex *smirk* For those who guess right will get a seek-a-pick at the three group hint of two of the group Ben and Rex with who, Danny with two others.

Dash and Storm is with another but the group real cuz *eyes turn purple* I made it so deal it it Bitchs

Ben: Storm psycho path again

*eyes turn back to toxic green again* My bad anyway happy guessing

"It's Hero Time" human/heroes/villians/Ctizens speaking

_Going Ghost_ thinking

**_"Demonic voice" /Attack name/ Computer screen file/ computer voice_**

Name: /mind link/

**Alarm ringing**

Light Camera Action!

Chapter 2 the hollow

Last time on Heroes Untie

Storm did a small smile "Their name was FeeBack and Ghostfreak, FeedBack was Ben mine was Ghostfreak, and because of using Ghostfreak so much the dna data in my Omnitrix starter merge ours together which is how I got my ghost power but never told how family or friends but big bro over and now you guys and same would happen to ben as well" Danny catch the word 'would' in it "wait would?" Storm and Ben looked at each other before Storm answer "Let save that story another time" Danny nodded must be touché subject. " I also got us a hero team name" Storm declare. "Sweet what is it" Ben and Rex said together while jumping at the end of their sit, Danny and Dash laugh at them that their acting as kids...wait they are kids again."The is name is..."

Now

"The name is...The Shadow Heroes, why the Shadow Heroes because each of us turn out to be the Shadow of one or two or more of the Original Heroes in this world".

Rex eyes open a bit "What you mean?"

"Last night I was checking on the Justice League which is what the heroes called themselves in this world and that they are training a group of kids called Young Justice. But anyway I tell you more about them later, Ben is a shadow of Man Hunter, WonderWoman and Superman, Rex is the Shadow of Batman, Green Arrow and Red Tornado, Danny is the Shadow Man Hunter and Captain Planet, Dash is the Shadow of Green Lantern and while I'm the Shadow of Batman, Superman, Man Hunter and WonderWoman" Storm answer.

"Wait how did you got info on them and their skills" Danny asked with one eyebrow raise.

Storm smirk a bit and answer in cheerfully voice "Oh nothing much, but just hack into the their system and copy the whole data on their computer"

Causing the other to shout at him "WHAT THE HELL STORM!"

Storm just shrug "What it like I stay on the super mimi pocket computer and just play game on it, beside I use to hack into Plumbers HQ just to find a mission to go on to just to get away from school and crazy freaky fangirls" Storm and Danny shivered at the fangirls part.

"I feel pain your bro" Danny said while shaking.

"What so bad about fans?" Ben raise one of his eyebrow, Storm snore "At least you're doesn't try to underdressed seeing that you have girlfriend." Dash, Danny and Rex stare in horror. "Ben! What the hell? Why didn't save your brother?" The Three yelled. Storm answer "He was to busy sighing off paper reviews of fans, and seeing that many of the Tennyson due brothers fan knew the Ben was taken so they went after me instead." Sighing. Causing them to say "ouch"

"Yea, I know...Anyway last night before I went to sleep I made a suit for us. As well as a base" "sweet" Rex said.

Storm push a hidden button on the coffee table which cause the room to open up a secret room behind the bookshelf. "Follow me to our secret base" Storm said as he walk in the room. Which the others did. When they enter the dark room filled with torches and a staircase leading down somewhere, Ben asked "How far down is it?" Storm replied "Not much, but hang on for the ride" ended with smirk. "Ride?" The others questioned. Storm turn one of the torches side way and BAME. The staircase became a slide. "Holy crap" Danny cried. "STORM!" Ben shouted "Eep! Get me off of this thing" Rex scream "I do not understand how is this terrible?" Dash asked no one in particular. Storm just roll his eyes at Rex, Danny and Ben reactions.

When they hit the bottom of the slide Danny, Ben and Rex groan. "I hate you Storm" "Love you guys too and welcome to Shadow Heroes base" Storm click his fingers and the dark room brighter up. There was three large computer screens, with nine chairs with a different style and colours, with battle/training field, gym equipment and nine cars and motorcycles.

"Whoa" all the four said. "Sweet right? I made these myself, by using of my NightShade skill. The reason why I made nine is because we have a few more heroes becoming soon, why I don't Clockwork said something like 'The three groups most come together' or something like that. But anyways here are the clothes and weapons" "Weapons?" Dash asked

"Oh right, Clockwork said that we each need a weapon that match our personalities because these weapons will the key to destroy this enemy" Storm answer. Pushing a button on the wall different weapons and outfits show. "This one is your Danny" Storm said as he gave Danny a Spear. The spear is white and black with a green crystal ice gem on to handle. "This spear can change its height if you channel your ghost power into it"

"Here bro" Ben one was a Bow. The bow was green while the string is black. "A Bow really" Ben said dryly. "Oh shut up, I didn't choose it my power did I ask for a weapon to match you, which it did. A bow stands for Bravery, courage and person who fights for justice who is you so like I said Shut up and deal with it" Storm said while sticking out his tongue while Ben pout. "This one is your Dash" Dash one was a Double Saber. The handle was Black while the blades was silver.

"Rex this one is your" Storm show a two daggers. The daggers was in a circular shape and the handle was on top of it. (Like a tonfa but circular and has a blade). The handle was orange while the blade was red.

"What about you're Storm?" Dash asked. "Oh mine? I get it" Storm click his fingers and a Light Artillery Sword appear. The handle was grey while the blade was Pure silver white. "Well we better get moving and learn how to use our weapon or we will have difficulty willing it in battle". "True" Danny agreed. But Rex and Ben was to busy looking and checking out their weapon to hear them.

**Danger! Danger! Villain attacking!**

The alarm went off. "I need to change that ring tone" Storm muttered loudly while the others snickers. "Training with weapons later, computer what going on" Storm asked. **"Scanning for problem...problem found"** on the screen of computer was a creature cover in black and with yellow glowing eyes with snake like hair while white mask cover it face. "What heck is that?!" Ben shouted. "Looks like a ghost but black with a mask, stronger and faster" Danny declared.

In the screen the real Justice League and Young Justice was having trouble taking down what is it.

Storm eyes went wide and scream "Shit its a Hollow, The Justice League and Young Justice won't be able to shut it down!" Storm quickly grab his weapon and headed to the teleported. The others follow his example while Rex and Dash asked "a what?"

Storm answer "A hollow, I tell you guys more after the battle" Storm got change into his outfit as well as the others.

Rex outfit was a bloody orange red colour jump suit with black glove while his helmet was black with dark blue mask to cover his eyes, while his jacket with pinkish red with red belt.

Ben one was green with blackish white fingerless glove while his mask is green with black eyes holes. The Plumber I.D badge was on his chest and white belt.

Danny one was still the same as his old one with but now there only a P on his chest with a mask cover his eyes.

Dash was still the same but he has a black suit on.

Storm was pitch black as night while the stars on him shine, his hair was now purple fire like mist.

When they arrived at the battle screen, Storm didn't know what to think laugh or gasp in horror or maybe both. But all the heroes know is that the Justice teams was getting their butt kick.

Storm:/Okay guys let do this/

Rex:/Whoa are you speaking to us with your mind!/

Storm:/Yes it part of weapon upgrades and yes there more than one but we talk about it later. Break the mask of the hollow...if you do you can stop it/

Ben,Danny,Dash,Rex:/Sure copy and out/

Ben hit the Omnitrix and become Big Chill which made the other heroes and new reporters but minus four shock and try to freeze the being called a Hollow only to discover that it went through it. "What?! How?!" "Chill dude let me try!" Rex shouted as he change his hand into his sword mode and try to slice the mask but only to discover to went through too. "What!"

"It no use!" Batman said "we try everything but everything we did just went through!" Dash still a energy blast but went through too. Danny did his energy blast too, which cause the skin of hollow to burn a bit. "Bullseye!" Danny yelled. "Nice going Phantom" Storm said. "But I take it from here" but Storm could do anything, the hollow got behind him and spoke "Hmmm...you smell good...you smell wonderful" Storm quickly jump over the hollow head and did a backflip. "Damn it I let my guard down"

Smell wonderful why the hell would it say that? Everyone thought. Storm took a breath "So Hollow scam what brings you here" "Nothing much I smell a sweet reiatsu and wanted it so I follow it" The hollow answer. "Typical as ever, Death Cat" Storm spoke as his sword appeared. "You know my name(it eyes went wide) but how" the hollow said.

Storm just appeared in front of the hollow before anyone could blink hell even Flash had a hard to see him. Storm sword was on the Death Cat neck "So tell me before I slice and dice, you kill that boy mother and father didn't you, you might as well admit seeing that you dead soon. Also by the way this sword of mine is a Zanpakuto"

Death Cat spoke "True, I did kill the boy parents when I was alive, I was everywhere, the news, t.v, radio station, I was a famous serial killer and they would of never catch me anyway I too smart. but however, how does human even knows what I am and has a Zanpakuto."

"You know soon enough" Storm replied as his sword never leaving the hollow neck."Continue with your story"

"Hehe your a funny one but of course. It turn out that the kid parents was my last score, I slice of the father head while stab the mother 18 times as she try to protect their child, I her to the roof top even though she couldn't run any more she still try to save her kid. So I finish her that when everything went sour. The damn brat grab my shoes which cause me to lose my balance and I fell over the railing 50 meter, and when I woke up I was dead, I piss and I wanted revenge. The puck kid was still alive so I suck out the child soul out of his body stuck in it the a bird. And I told my him if he could run from me for 3 years in that bird body."

This made every sick, they could believe that this...thing did this to a child because wanted revenge.

"If he did I bring his lovely mother and heroic father back to life." "How the hell can you do that!" Storm asked. "I can't do that bring a person from back from dead you moron, no one can do that I said it to get the brat go come long." This made all made heroes to called "Bastard!" "And it work like a charm too, he run from me and thrived of a chase, and there's the pleasure of slaughtering all e people who comes to help him."

"Each time he wants stop a little game and say "don't hurt them don't hurt them", that when I still use my clincher mummy and daddy is waiting for you to safe them any work like a charm and he's of running again" this part cause Death Cat to laugh. Storm hearing enough swing his sword but hollow threw a fish at him which Storm caught. "Your defence is weak-" Before finish he's sentence Storm hand went crushing into to his mouth and hold his tongue. "What the matter aren't you going used that tongue of your blow things up...well if you aren't why don't I _**take it from you!**_." With that Storm rip out his tongue. "My tongue ahh you son of aha" Storm swing his sword one more time to slice the hollow mask which a green light to come out.

Then BOOM a door appeared out of nowhere, rose from the ground the door had to skeletons on. When it open a giant arm came out stab the hollow. This the heroes to get ready if the that thing came into their world. "Don't worry" Storm spoke which cause everyone look and listen to Storm. "They're the gates to the underworld but they're only opening from him, my weapon can only wash way sins that they made as a hollow, but those who killed when alive goes to underworld."

"Gates to the underworld huh" Ben said. "Let go then guys" Rex said "When we back to base start training guys" Storm said. "Who die and made you boss" Ben asked. "Clockwork..."

"Wait you said alive what do you mean by that?" Wonder Woman asked. Storm sigh as his rub his neck " A Hollow is being who a Ghost,but" he add quickly before Danny spoke. "a different type of ghost, you see their are five different type of ghost. The first are called 'Whole' the ghost Phantom and I see everyday, they are the good ghost and the one we become when we died" everyone minus Danny around the world including the villains shiver a bit when they hear that part.

"The second one is the one you just fought against is a Hollow, a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to the Afterlife after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Afterlife. Hollows are the opposite of Humans."

Before Storm could continue Flash cut in. "Then lets just find a few soul and feed it to the hollow and when done just let it go to the afterlife so done." "YOU FOOL!" Storm roar which Flash and few other heroes to flew back a bit. "Giving the hollow a few soul won't satisfied it at all!" "Why not, I mean after all give them souls of the dead then let them move one" KidFlash said which everyone but the other Shadow heroes agree, seeing Storm knew something that they didn't.

Storm sigh again _how are these guys heroes again, if this Earth mighty heroes and are all idiot then no wonder why this Earth was destroy _ Everyone in the Shadow Heroes thought. Storm then spoke "Once a soul becomes a Hollow, it is driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour other souls, living or dead, to fill the void caused by its descent. While their former obsession often becomes their first target, most Hollows will eventually become mindless creatures concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour. Stronger and more evil Hollows are often able to retain some of their intelligence in Hollow form, making them more dangerous than the average Hollow. While most Hollows are evil, or at the very least mindless, at least a few are not. Meaning that they can never go back to being a a normal human or normal ghost ever again" Which everyone even Danny eyes wide at that. Hell even villains in every jail could not believe it.

"All Hollows wear masks, which are formed from the hearts they had lost as Humans or Whole. This mask protects the naked instinct which is left in a being after the loss of its heart, and obscures the original identity of the Hollow. The masks of different Hollows can differ greatly in shape and form, but are always white and skull-like. The mask can be shattered, temporarily allowing the Hollow to regain its original identity, but it will regenerate after a short period once the Hollow takes over again." Storm ended. "Let go now Phantom, Omega, X10" "Right, NightShade" they replied.

A light grow around them which cause them to disappear.

TBC

Short chapter guys but yea sorry next chapter I promise more action.


End file.
